Digi-Tar Book 2:Time
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Air, Water, Earth, Fire. Only the Avatar can master all four elements, but what would happen if one Avatar went back in time with an evil mastermind planning to change history.
1. Terror Trio

(Kari's voice) Months have passed since it was found out that the Avatar, a person who could bend four elements, was my friend Davis. He faced and defeated Valgo, a boy who wanted to destroy bending. Davis won the battle or did he.

Chapter 1: Terror Trio

It has been months since Davis took on Valgo, but not much has changed. Only few benders still remain in the world, but Davis has master his Avatar powers. Right now we was down at the park at the lake.

"Okay I'm ready if you guys are." Davis said. The ground under him started to shake, but Davis jumped out of the way before a rock came out and was tossed at him. Davis stomped the ground and created a rock wall to block it. Then the water in the lake rose up and launched icicles at him, but he moved out of the way. Then Davis felt something at the back of his head and launched a gust of wind to counter another. Then someone from above launched flames at him, but Davis was able to move the lake water and shielded him. He then tossed it up and hit the guy. "Sorry Tai." Davis laughed.

"Yeah very funny." Tai said as he got up and the other digdestine came out.

"Are you guys done yet?" Kari said.

"Yeah we're all done." Their friend Ross said. During the time spent training Davis in becoming the Avatar it was found out that Tai is a fire bender, Ross is a water bender, Sora is an air bender, and Cody is an Earth bender.

"Good I wouldn't want a scratch on this handsome face." Kari said giving Davis a peck and wrapped her arms around his. Ever since their enemy Valgo was taken down Davis and Kari admitted their feelings for each other.

"And I thought Davis would be the mushy kind in your relationship." Ross said.

"Very funny Ross." Davis said.

"Though I have to say back to the business at hand, Davis you've really improved." Yolei said.

"Yeah that whole Avatar stuff is cool and you've gotten better." Matt said.

"Of course he's Davis after all." Veemon said.

"Thanks, as crazy as it sounds I owe part of it to Valgo." Davis said. "With all that craziness he did it got me to keep going to get better."

"Well ever since you learned how to control that Avatar State of yours Valgo has been around lately." Izzy said.

"Yeah that's what worries me." Hawkmon said.

"What do you mean?" Biyomon said.

"Valgo is not the kind to just give up. We haven't seen him since Davis took away the power in the bending stones." Hawkmon said.

"Hawkmon's right, you got to wonder, is he toying with us or has he given up." Cody said.

"Good point." T.K. said.

"So then where is he now?" Joe said.

…

Valgo

Valgo was in a dark room and down on one knee as he was talking to someone.

"Please give me a chance. My strength has nearly doubled, there's no way the Avatar could defeat me." Valgo said.

"You've had your chance months ago and you failed. Now it's time we move on to my plan."

"Please I won't fail you again." Valgo said.

"Well I can't afford that. Besides the Avatar won't be a problem as long as those three do what they're suppose to do. As for you don't ruin this."

….

Odaiba

"So what do we do now?" Tai said.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm heading down to the dock and practice more of my water bending." Ross said. "There are a few tricks I want to try." He ran off with his partners Gotsumon and Aquamon following them.

"Anyway I'm going to. I want to do some more research on bending." Izzy said.

"More, you mean you haven't figure it out?" Gomamon said.

"You try solving the mystery of this stuff when there doesn't seem to be any recorded history." Izzy said.

"Izzy bending is spiritual, not something you can find on the computer." Davis said.

"Oh please everything is on the computer and I'll find the mysteries of this." Izzy said.

"I give him a day before he loses it with finding nothing." Matt said. Down at the dock Ross was doing his water bending.

"What are you trying to do?" Aquamon said.

"I want to see if I can form water bending into a dragon. That would be so cool and imagine the damage it can do to our enemies." Ross said, but the water he was bending fell apart. "Though it's harder than it looks."

"Wait Ross look at that." Gotsumon whispered. Ross turned around and saw three people walking in the shadows of warehouses.

"Maybe they're just workers here or something." Aquamon said.

"I don't think so, something seems strange." Ross said as he tried to follow. One man was in blue and white clothing with white hair and short white beard. One was topless and no shoes with black pants and hair in a ponytail, wristbands, and a green robe wrapped around his waist. The last one had brown hair, red shirt, and black pants.

"Who are these guys?" Aquamon said.

"Keep a close eye on them." Ross said.

"Everything is almost ready. Once we get the portal opened time will be ours to control." The white head said.

"Think of all we can control with our knowledge." The brown head said.

"Easy there hot head." The black head said.

"Portal, time?" Ross said.

"What are they talking about?" Gotsumon said.

"I better get the others." Ross said as he reached for his D-Terminal.

…

Davis

Davis was at the roof of his apartment and was meditating as Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon came up behind him. They was being quiet not to disturb him.

"It's okay Kari I know you're there." Davis said.

"I've never seen you do something so…..ancient like meditating." Kari said.

"He does this like once every day." Veemon said.

"I'm the Avatar, I have to be at one with my spirit side." Davis said.

"He's really changed." Gatomon said.

"You would too if you had the entire fate of the world on your hands from time to time." Veemon said.

"Kari do you think it's possible to restore bending to the world? I've been thinking about this for a while." Davis said. "I've only became the Avatar a few months ago. Yet I don't know if there's something I'm suppose to do. Each one of my past lives had the world to look after and they faced great enemies. Now with Valgo gone I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do." Kari just walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Just do what you always do Davis. Follow your heart." Kari said. Then their D-Terminals went off.

"It's from Ross. He says there are some guys at the dock that are saying they're planning to take over time." Davis said and they thought it was weird.

….

The Dock

Ross sent the message to the other digidestine and went back to following the three strange man.

"Now let's find out who these guys are." Ross said. He took one step, but it was close enough for the black head to feel where he was. He stomped the ground and swung his arms and caused the ground to launch a rock through the warehouse Ross was behind and brought Ross down.

"How did he do that?" Gotsumon said.

"Only one explanation. He's an earth bender." Ross said.

"You got that right. My name is Ron."

"I am Aquaro" The white head said.

"And my name is Flint." The brown hair said.

"I heard what you guys said. What do you mean by portal and control time?" Ross said.

"That is of no concern of yours, now we are giving you the chance to walk away and mind your own business." Aquaro said.

"Speak for yourself." Flint said as he launched fire from his hands. Ross used the water from the ocean to shield himself.

"So you're a water bender." Aquaro said. "I shall handle this one." He formed a whip from the water and started lashing at him, but he was able to move out of the way.

"Hey don't have all the fun to yourself." Flint said.

"Wait." Ron said holding his arm out to stop him. "He could have told others about us. Let's make sure if anyone comes here we stop them." They ran away from the fight. The digidestine made it and looked for Ross.

"I don't see him." Tai said.

"What did he mean in that message?" Ken said.

"Let's split up and look for him." Davis said. Cody and Tai went down one way.

"Hey Ross where are you!?" Tai shouted out.

"Wait." Cody said as he stopped. Since he was an earth bender he felt something in the ground. "Tai jump back!" Cody said and they moved out of the way before Rogrif came out of the ground.

"Who's he?" Agumon said.

"Watch out." Tai said as he moved Agumon out of the way from Flint's fire bending. Back with Ross he and his digimon were back into a corner.

"Nowhere to run now." Aquaro said. Then a gust of wind shot him in the air and through some crates. Ross looked ahead and saw Sora.

"Are you okay?" Sora said.

"Yeah where are the others. These guys are benders." Ross said. Back with Cody and Tai they were busy fighting Ron and Flint. Ron bend some rocks into sharp edges and tossed them at Cody, but he shielded himself with a rock wall, but Ron bend the wall and hit Cody. Tai charged in with his fist on fire dodging Flint's flames. He tried to pound him, but Flint blocked him with his arms and bend fire out of his foot pushing him back.

"You kids are out of your league." Flint said. Then a gust of wind pushed him down. Then Ron was launch by the ground tossing him in the air. They looked ahead and saw Davis

"I wouldn't count us out yet." Davis said. "Guys Sora found Ross let's get out of here." Cody and Tai got up and they ran off.

"That kid with the goggles is the Avatar. Get him." Flint said.

"Leave it." They looked up and saw Aquaro.

"It's too late for them to stop us anyhow." Aquaro said.

…

Valgo

Valgo and the mystery man were communicating with Aquaro over a monitor and Aquaro told what had just happened.

"So they know do they? Well don't you worry I have a plan. Stand by."

"Yes sir." Aquaro said and the monitor turned off.

"Valgo we're nearing our goal. Do not fail me."

"Yes….father." Valgo said.


	2. Time Portal

(Kari's voice) Previously we were having a normal day as normal can get. That is until Ross found these three guys that said something about taking over time. Not only that, but these three are benders and it seems Valgo is making a comeback with his father whoever it is.

Chapter 2: Time Portal

Valgo was practicing his sword stances and maneuvers as the three from the other day just sit back and watch.

"I don't think children your age should be playing with swords." Flint said.

"Says the guy who plays with fire." Valgo said.

"I don't see why we're stuck babysitting junior here." Flint said talking to Ron and Aquaro.

"We are waiting for the right moment to strike and use the portal." Aquaro said.

"Yeah, I just hope this kid doesn't get in the way." Flint said.

"Watch it, stop treating me like I'm some stupid kid." Valgo said.

"Why shouldn't I? You're nothing, but a failure." Flint said.

"I'm kind of siding with Flint on this. You had those four bending stones and yet you still lost to the Avatar." Ron said.

"See you're nothing, but a kid messing in adult affairs." Flint said. Valgo was angry and ran at both of them holding his swords to their necks.

"One more word and I'll bend your bodies in ways you could never imagine." Valgo said.

"Easy Valgo." Aquaro said. "Let us get ready for to take time as our own." They started to depart and Valgo dropped his swords and place them back on his belt.

"Careful you don't get in our way junior." Flint said with Valgo growling. Ever since Flint started working for Valgo's father he brought Valgo down every chance he gets.

…

Odaiba

Davis stared out at the city wondering who the three were that they fought at the dock and what did Ross mean when he said that they plan on controlling time.

'What was Ross talking about? Those three want to control time?' Davis thought.

…

Flashback

After the digidestine managed to get away from those three at the dock Ross told them everything he learned from spying on them.

"Are you serious Ross?" Matt said.

"I know what I heard." Ross said.

"We were there, we heard it too." Gotsumon said.

"Those three talked about a portal and want to control time." Aquamon said.

"But that shouldn't be possible." Joe said.

"Yeah unless it's daylight savings." Gomamon joked.

"How could anyone control time?" Kari said.

"Well they might use this portal they talked about to go back in time." Gatomon said.

"That's another thing they mentioned that their knowledge or whatever could help them." Ross said.

"On top of that those three are benders so they could do some serious damage." Sora said.

"We need to figure out who these guys are exactly and stop them." Davis said.

End Of Flashback

…

'Yet I'm still confused on how we're suppose to stop these guys.' Davis thought.

"Hey Davis come on we have to get going and meet up with the others." Veemon said. "We need to figure out what we're going to do about those three from the other day."

"Okay I'm coming." Davis said and head downstairs. While he was walking a man in archeologist outfit, black hair and beard ran into him and dropped some things out of a bag. "Oh sorry."

"No it's my fault I didn't see where I was going." The man said as Davis helped him pick up some of his things. Then Davis notice a scroll that looked like it was written by a bender since it had the symbols of the four elements in the corner and some sort of swirl in the center.

"Hey what's this?" Davis said, but when he looked up the man was already gone.

"He's gone?" Veemon said wondering how he could disappear so fast.

"Maybe I should look for him while I meet up with the others." Davis said.

"Davis we don't know what that thing is." Veemon said.

"I know, but it looks like it has something to do with bending." Davis said. Davis met up with the others at the soccer field and showed them the scroll. "What do you think?"

"It does look like it involves bending. I remember seeing these symbols in the Southern Air Temple." Sora said.

"Davis where did you find this?" Ken said.

"A man bumped into and dropped it. When I was going to give it back he was already gone." Davis said.

"Guys maybe we shouldn't be looking at this. We don't know what it is and that man might be looking for it and may need it." Yolei said.

"Yolei's right instead of wondering what it is we should return it." Cody said.

"Or I could just tell you what it is." They looked up and saw the man Davis bumped into.

"Hey guys that's him right there." Davis said.

"We're so sorry, we shouldn't have looked at this." Cody said.

"Don't be, I couldn't figure it out anyway. My name I Armis."

"Hi I'm Davis and these are my friends."

"So what's the deal with this drawing?" Matt said.

"Well from what I've deciphered so far it might be some kind of time portal." Armis said.

"A time portal!" They all said surprised.

"Yes, but I couldn't seem to figure out how. I'm an archeologist." Armis said.

"Hey those three from the dock might try and take it." Agumon whispered.

"You're right if it involves bending." Gabumon whispered

"I tried every source I could, but can't seem to figure out how to make it." Armis said. Then Patamon noticed something shining in his bag.

"Hey what's that in there?" Patamon said.

"Oh you mean this." Armis said as he took out a round jewel of red, white, and green swirled together, but had an opening in it. "Another discovery of mine. This jewel is amazing."

"It looks like it's missing a piece." Yolei said.

"Yes and I've been trying to find all four pieces." Armis said. "Anyway I love to tell you kids more, but I'm going to have to take that scroll back." Izzy handed him back that scroll and he walked away.

"Wait maybe we can help." Davis said as he ran up to him.

"I'm not sure how you can." Armis said.

"Please at least let us try." Davis said.

"Davis is right about going with him." Izzy whispered to the others.

"You're right if that thing involves bending and the three stooges want to control time they might try to take it." Matt said. They started walking through the city and talked about the scroll.

"So how can this be a portal to through time?" Ken said.

"That's the big mystery." Armis said. "If I can figure this out, think of the possibilities." Then a giant pillar of light was shot in the air and it was just around the corner to where they were.

"What's going on?" Davis said. They looked around the corner and saw Rogrif, Flint, and Aquaro.

"Not those three again, what are they doing?" Tai said.

"I think they knew how to form the portal all along." Ken said.

"Yes we did." Ron said as he bend a rock at them, but they moved out of the way.

"With this portal open time will be ours to command." Aquaro said.

"That's not happening while we're here." Davis said as he tossed fireballs.

"Nice try kid." Flint said as he shot fireballs of his own.

"What is this?" Armis said.

"Tell you later." Sora said as she made a wheel of air and tossed it at them, but Ron earth bend a shield.

"Hurry the portal is opening." Aquaro said as the light began to expand swallowing all three.

"If we let them escape who knows what could happen." Ross said.

"Yeah we got to stop them wherever they go." Davis said as both of them ran in.

"Hey guys hold on." Kari said running in.

"Kari wait." Tai said as he, Cody, and Sora with their digimon ran into help them.

"Kids stop." Armis said as all of them were swallowed by the light. Up on a building Valgo saw the whole thing and jumped into the light. He wanted to finish things with Davis. When the light clear they were gone.

"Where did they go?" T.K. said.

"Not where, when." Ken said.


	3. Past, Present

(Kari's voice) Previously we met an archeologist named Armis and found a scroll that was a time portal. Then we ran across those three guys from before and they already had the time portal opened and swallowed some of us with them.

Chapter 3: Past, Present

"Davis, hey Davis wake up." Davis heard his name and when he opened his eyes he saw Kari and Veemon over him.

"Oh good you're awake." Kari said.

"Kari, Veemon?" Davis said confused on where he was and what just happened.

"Not just us." Veemon said. He looked around and saw Ross, Tai, Cody, Sora, their digimon partners, and Armis.

"Guys what just happened?" Davis said.

"Don't you remember? We were all caught in that light." Sora said.

"The next thing we knew we all woke up here, wherever here is." Biyomon said.

"Where are we?" Davis said as he looked around and saw they were in some kind city.

"Hold on I'm trying to figure that out." Armis said as he examined the stones that made the buildings. "It couldn't be, this kind of mineral hasn't been used in buildings for centuries."

"How could you know that?" Agumon said.

"I'm an archeologist, I spent most of my time in rocks. Let's see if I can get a good view of the city and maybe I can figure this out." Armis said and they started to walk. As they looked around they saw people dressed in weird clothing, but people were looking at them if they were dressed weird.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Kari said.

"I don't know, like how I don't know how you kids were able to do that with the wind, and that fire." Armis said as he looked at some of the scrolls he had.

"Okay well you see we're these things called benders." Sora said.

"Just these humans." Agumon said.

"And only the four of them." Kari said.

"We can control fire, water, earth, and air, but only one of each." Ross said.

"Except Davis here, he's called the Avatar and can bend all four elements." Tai said.

"Sounds impressive and interesting." Armis said. They stopped at a rise and Armis compared the city to a drawing in one of the scrolls and what he found out shocked him. "I don't believe it."

"What's the matter?" Sora said.

"I wouldn't believe it if I haven't seen it with my own eyes, but I think we've gone back in time." Armis said.

"Back in time?" Davis said.

"Well that light was a portal through time. How did those three get it open?" Ross said. When he mentioned them he remembered they were caught in the light. "Guys we forgot those three guys were caught in the light too."

"They might be in this time like us." Aquamon said.

"Exactly what time is this?" Gotsumon said.

"Hard to say we could have traveled hundreds or maybe a thousand years ago." Armis said as he tried to read the scrolls.

"Hey let's head down to that house and see if someone can help us." Cody said pointing to a green house.

"Yeah look there's some folks now." Armadillomon said as he saw two women, two men, a couple kids, and a couple babies. One women was dressed in green and yellow with black hair the other was in blue with long dark brown hair. One man had short black hair dressed in red and had a red eye, the other had a beard with a brown ponytail, blue clothing, and a sword carried on his back.

"It's weird, I kind of feel like I know them." Davis said.

"Whatever, let's go down there and see if those folks can help us." Ross said.

"Hold on a second." Armis said as he read the scrolls.

"Now what's wrong?" Gatomon said.

"If I'm reading these scrolls and these pictures right those people were part of a great war of people called benders and it all started because of them." Armis said.

"Those people started a war and are benders?" Tai said.

"But they seem so nice and friendly people." Kari said.

"Let me see those scrolls." Ross said.

"Can you read this language? It took me almost a year to learn it." Armis said as he showed a scroll that had a picture of them and a strange language.

"Okay I can't, but they don't seem like they want to start a war. How can they if it's just the four of them with some kids?" Ross said.

"Wait a minute wasn't there a great war of benders?" Cody said.

"Yeah, but wasn't that started by someone named fire lord Sozin?" Sora said.

"This is all too confusing." Veemon said.

"Wait what if that guy in red is Sozin?" Davis said. "I'm going down there and see what's going on?" Davis jumped down and ran behind the house.

"Davis! Aw why does he always jump the gun like this?" Ross said. Davis was trying to sneak up as close as he can get to the people. He saw the man with a ponytail holding up some sort of paper.

"Is it almost ready?" The man in red said.

"Yeah it's all set as you two had fire lord." The man in blue said.

"Fire lord!?" Davis whispered with his eyes popping out thinking that was Sozin.

"I can't believe it. After all these years our dreams will come true." The women in blue said.

"I can't wait to see it with my own eyes." The women in green said and they all laughed.

"With we could rule the world." The man in blue said.

'That settles it, these people must be the ones who started the war. If I stop them then maybe they'll be more air benders in our time." Davis said. "That culture shouldn't have suffered."

"Hey who are you?" A young girl said giving away Davis' location and they all went and saw him.

"Uh can we help you?" The man in red said.

"I heard your plans and I'm not letting that happen." Davis said.

"Really because this is great for the world?" The man in blue said. Davis tossed some fireballs, but the man in red stepped in and block them.

"What's wrong with you kid? Who are you?" The man in red said.

"All you need to know is I'm putting an end to this now." Davis said as he tossed more fireballs, but kept getting blocked. Then he was hit by some water. Davis turned around to see Ross.

"Davis come on let's get out of here." Ross said as they ran back to the front yard.

"Get back here." The man in red said as he was able to use fire to jump over the house and in front of them.

"Are you crazy Davis, are you trying to ruin the course of time?" Ross said.

"I don't care, I'm not going to let there be a war." Davis said. The man started shooting flames, but Ross used water to block it. "Where did you get the water?"

"I found a vase with water. It's not much, but it will have to do." Ross said as he continued to shield them. "Sorry, but water beats fire."

"But water is equal to water." Ross was hit by another source of water bended by the women in blue.

"Who are these guys?" Ross said.

The man in red was about to attack, but Tai blocked him and started bend fire with both of them tossing fire back and forth while Ross fought the woman in blue. The woman in green came out and saw Cody in front of her.

"Out of the way short stuff or I'll make you move." The woman said. Cody noticed something in her eyes.

"You're blind. I won't fight you, it wouldn't be fair." Cody said.

"Noble, but don't worry." The woman said. She pounded the ground and rocks came up, but Cody brought up an earth shield. He then kicked it off piece by piece, but kept missing. Davis tried to help Tai, but the man in red was able to block them both. He then shot flames from his hands and mouth, but Davis brought up an earth shield covering him and Tai.

"He can earth bend? That shouldn't be possible unless…" The man said, but his hit by Davis earth bending.

"Sora help us out!" Tai shouted. Sora jumped down and created a ball of air knocking the three down.

"Great, let's get out of here and teach Davis not to be so reckless." Ross said and they ran off. They regrouped with the others until they were safe and sound.

"Okay now what are we suppose to do. Those people will be on the lookout for us." Tai said.

"Yeah way to go Davis." Ross said.

"I don't care, I don't want there to be a war. It's the Avatar's job to keep peace." Davis said.

"let the Avatar of this time worry about that. We need to find a way back to our time." Tai said.

"Davis Tai's right we can't interfere with time itself." Kari said.

"Well we might be able to form another portal, but I think we need to be in the south pole." Armis said.

"Why the south pole?" Sora said.

"This whole thing is just filled with mystery I don't know why, but it seems our best option." Armis said.

"Alright let's go to the south pole." Davis said.


	4. Chasing

(Kari's voice) Previously we found ourselves back in a time when bending was still alive and we fought these people. We were told they were planning to start a war, but we can't afford to ruin the fabric of time. Our goal is to find a way back into our time and there might be something in the south pole.

Chapter 4: Chasing

Exveemon, Birdramon, and Nefertimon were flying over a forest carrying Davis and the others as they flew to the south pole.

"Are we there yet?" Ross complained.

"Do you see us flying over the ocean?" Exveemon said.

"How do we even know if we're heading in the right direction?" Gotsumon said.

"My compass says that we are since we're flying south." Armis said as he held up a compass.

"And since the place we're going is the south pole then south it is." Tai said.

"Yeah, but I wish Wormmon and Ken were here so we can get there faster as Imperialdramon." Exveemon said.

"Relax Exveemon enjoy the scenery." Nefertimon said.

"Speaking of scenery the sun is starting to set." Cody said.

"Yeah it could take us days before we get to the south pole. We might as well find a place to camp." Sora said and they all landed.

"How are we going to camp out? We don't have any sleeping bags or a tent." Ross said.

"Leave the tent to me." Cody said as he used his earth bending and formed a tent big enough for all of them.

"I got some fire wood." Armis said as he and Agumon carried some wood in their arms and set them down. Gotsumon launched some rocks around the wood.

"Now here's your lighter." Agumon said as he launched a flame. They all gathered around the fire and were having dinner from food they found around the woods.

"How are the berries kids?" Armis said.

"I be better off with a burger." Tai said.

"Well until we can figure out how to get back to our time this is practically all we're going to have." Kari said with her arm around Davis' arm.

"Let's just hope there is something in the south pole that can help us." Cody said.

"Alright kids better turn in." Armis said as they all went under the tent. They were all fast asleep, but Cody shot himself straight up as he felt something in the ground.

"Everyone wake up!" Cody shouted and that had them all wake up that Tai even banged his head against the rock.

"What the heck are you screaming about?" Tai said.

"Cody what is it?" Armadillomon said as Cody had his hands on the ground.

"It feels like a tank or something is coming out way." Cody said. He brought the rocks under the ground and they all saw birds flying away as if something scared them.

"Something is coming our way." Sora said.

"Whatever it is it's big and coming fast." Cody said.

"Can the digimon digivolve and get us out of here?" Ross said.

"We just ate so I think we have the energy." Biyomon said. They digivolved and flew off and they all some sort of metal machine on the ground.

"What is that thing?" Tai said.

"I've never seen anything like it." Armis said. Then it started launching chains at them, but they moved out of the way.

"I don't know what it is, but I don't think I want to find out." Davis said.

"Don't worry we'll lose it." Nefertimon said as they flew off. They kept on flying until they reached a mountain and rested on a cliff. "It might be best to sleep here."

"You might be right, whatever that thing was it's clear it's after us." Cody said.

"But who could be in that thing that is after us?" Armadillomon said. When Cody took a seat and had his hands on the ground he felt something.

"That thing is back." Cody said.

"What, already?" Tai said.

"It's coming this way." Cody said.

"I'll say." Aquamon said as he pointed out and they saw the machine pull up to them.

"Maybe we should go." Kari said.

"Hold up let's find out who they are first." Sora said. The door opened up and revealed to be Flint, Rogrif, and Aquaro on reptile creatures the size of horses.

"It's those three from before!" Tai said.

"So they are in this time." Ross said. All three of them ran up to them with Flint launching flames and Ron had rocks launched at them, but Sora launched a tornado and Cody rose the cliff's edge and shielded them.

"Come on let's go." Ross said.

"We can take these guys." Davis said.

"Not now Davis, I don't have any water to bend and we're not at full strength since they gave us a wake up call." Ross said. They got back on their digimon and flew off. As they flew they tried as best as they could to get far away.

"How did those three knew where we were?" Sora said.

"I don't know, but we better make sure we lose them." Tai said.

"Can we land soon, I'm so sleepy." Exveemon said and it looked like him, Birdramon, and Nefertimon were trying to stay awake.

"We can't keep flying. We need to find a place to rest." Birdramon said.

"Yeah I need some sleepy time." Agumon said as he yawned and fell asleep.

"I don't think we have much time to sleep." Kari said as the sun started to rise.

"It might take them awhile to get past that mountain. I think we can land and get some rest." Armis said.

"You think so, then look." Tai said as they saw the same machine.

"How did they get here so fast?" Ross said.

"We got to find some way to lose them. I think Exveemon and the others are starting to slow down." Gotsumon said. the machine started launching chains, but Tai and Davis shot flames that heated the chains up. When they touched the digimon it gave them a jump and flew off faster. When they were safe enough away the digimon crashed down.

"We need to work on those emergency landings." Exveemon said.

"We can't rest for long. It's only a matter of time before they show up again." Cody said.

"Cody's right. How are they able to find us?" Armis said.

"I don't know, but I have an idea." Davis said as he picked some fruit from some bushes and gave them to the digimon. "I think those three might be after me. I'll go on foot to by you guys some time to get away."

"How do you know if they'll follow?" Exveemon said.

"I'll leave a trail." Davis said.

"Davis you're going to take them alone?" Ross said.

"If you guys don't get attack then come after me in like 10 minutes." Davis said.

"Alright, but be careful." Kari said as she gave him a peck. The digimon flew off and Davis used his fire bending leaving a trail as he walked. Behind the trees was Valgo. When the three arrived they spotted the trail.

"Our little messenger said that the Avatar went on his own." Flint said.

"I've noticed, it's obvious he's leading us into a trap." Ron said standing over the trail Davis left.

"Wait look up there." Aquaro said as they saw the tops of trees knocked off. It was caused by the digimon when they flew off.

"We can't let any of those kids go. They could ruin everything." Flint said. "You two head that way and keep your eyes open for those creatures. I'll deal with the Avatar."

…..

The Others

The digimon continued to fly away, but Kari kept looking back hoping that Davis was okay.

"I'm sure Davis is fine Kari." Sora said knowing what she was thinking.

"In a while we can go meet up with him." Ross said.

"Uh oh." Tai said as they saw Aquaro and Ron right under them.

"How did they find us so fast?" Cody said.

"So much for Davis' plan. Get me to that river. We'll have to stay and fight." Ross said as they landed. Ross jumped in the water and Aquaro jumped in. "Bring it on old man."

"Old man! I'm in my early 40's." Aquaro said.

"You're that young?" Ross said. Aquaro raised the water and turned them into icicles, but Ross created a water wall blocking them. Ross brought up water tentacles, but Aquaro moved out of the way. Sora jumped kick launching some air, but Aquaro surrounded himself in ice.

"Hey Cody how about a rock fire combo." Tai said as they faced Ron. Cody launched some rocks and Tai surrounded them in fire, but Ron kept moving out of the way. Rogrif pounded the ground and had two rocks rise up and hit them in the gut. Sora and Ross continued to fight Aquaro, but he formed water spirals and knocked both of them down.

"I guess you children have had enough." Aquaro said.

"Cody, shall we?" Ross said.

"Let's." Cody said. Ross formed a curved piece of ice and Cody formed a curve rock and hit both of them locking them together. Sora created a gust of wind and sent them flying down the river.

…

Davis

Davis continued to walk down the path he went leaving a trail until he sensed something. He turned around and saw Flint walking up to him.

"Finally caught up to you." Flint said.

"What do you want?" Davis said.

"To get you out of the way of our plans. Are you sure you want to fight me?" Flint said. Then Valgo came jumping out of the trees with his swords out.

"Yeah I do." Valgo said.

"Valgo, you're here too!?" Davis said.

"Back off Flint. The Avatar is all mine." Valgo said.

"You had your chance junior." Flint said.

"I'll even take both of you on." Valgo said.

"Same here." Davis said ready to fight.

"It's your funerals." Flint said. Then he started launching flames at both of them. Valgo went into attack with his sword, but Davis jumped and cut them off with his air bending. Valgo tried slashing at him, but Davis ducked down and Valgo avoided Flint's flames. Davis slammed his foot on the ground creating a shockwave and unbalancing them. Then he tossed his flames, but they both moved out of the way. Flint continued to shoot fire, but Valgo was able to move out of the way and came up to him, but Flint jumped back. Flint jumped off a tree and tried to strike both of them, but Davis created an earth shield and Valgo took cover behind some trees. Flint looked up and saw the digimon flying towards them. "I guess it's time to go." He surrounded himself in flames and disappeared.

"Great I have you to myself." Valgo said as he charged in at Davis. Davis ducked from Valgo's attack and tried fire slid kick, but Valgo jumped out of the way. Then Davis tossed him back with air bending. Valgo noticed the others landed and ran off.

"Was that Valgo?" Ross said.

"Yeah he's in this too and he seems to know them. What about the other two?" Davis said.

"Taken care of." Cody said.

"But how were they able to find us?" Armis said.

"Valgo could have been spying on us?" Kari said.

"I don't think it was him. He seemed like he wanted me to himself, so then what gave us away?" Davis said.

…

The man in red Davis and the others fought the other day was talking to someone and was told about the fight.

"What one of them was an air bender?"

"Yes, but is most strange is that one bend earth and fire. He must have been the Avatar." The man in red said.

"That shouldn't be possible."


	5. Valgo's Strength

AN: For those who have already read I changed a name since I already used that name before.

(Kari's voice) Previously we started heading to the South Pole, but as we tried to sleep we were being followed. The three that have come to the past was somehow able to follow and find us and now our old enemy Valgo is in this too.

Chapter 5: Valgo's Strength

The digimon were flying over the ocean with Davis and the others trying their best to stay warm because the air was so cold.

"Oh man I hate the cold." Ross said as he was shivering while he was riding on Tsunamimon.

"At least it's a sign that we're close to the South Pole." Gotsumon said.

"Closer than you think, look." Sora said as they saw they have arrived to the South Pole.

"Usually I bet water benders would like a place like this, but I hate cold weather like this." Ross said.

"Hey if we're in a time when bending is still alive then there must be a lot of water benders." Davis said.

"Yeah think about it Ross you could learn a whole bunch of new tricks." Tai said.

"Right now the only trick I want to learn is how I can get real warm in a place like this." Ross said and sneezed.

…

Valgo

Valgo and the three benders were riding on a speed boat with Valgo being shoved down by Flint since he was furious at the boy.

"I could have taken the Avatar, but you got in my way." Flint said.

"I told you the Avatar will be all mine." Valgo said.

"Quit getting in the way. You're playing with the big boys here baby." Flint said.

"That's it." Valgo said as he looked him right in the eye. "You think you're so tough. Let's see how tough you look when I bend your arms and legs tighter than a pretzel."

"Enough you too." Aquaro said.

"Why do you always have to interrupt? I'm enjoying the show." Ron said with his arms crossed and leaned against the rail.

"Remember and stay focus the Avatar is heading towards the South Pole. We should be there in a few hours." Aquaro said.

"What about the other problem?" Flint said.

"Don't worry about them." Aquaro said.

…..

The South Pole

Davis and the others arrived at the south pole and were trying their best to make it through the freezing cold.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Ross shouted at the top of his lungs. "If I have to spend one more minute out here without any warmth I'm going to lose it."

"We get it you're cold. You think any of us like it?" Davis said as he held onto Kari.

"Wait a minute look ahead." Sora said. A few miles ahead a village, the South Pole water tribe.

"It looks smaller than the tribe back in the North Pole, but that has to be the water tribe." Tai said.

"You think they have food?" Agumon said.

"Forget food I need to know if where the warmest spot in that village is." Ross said as he ran as fast as he could straight to the village. When they got close enough it looked like there were people working on building more to the village. Ross ran up to a man that was selling clothes. "Excuse me do you have something real warm? My friends and I are freezing."

"Oh sure, here you go." The man said and each of them were given a coat, except for the digimon, but they didn't mind.

"Oh I feel so much warmer. It's nice." Ross said.

"Hey I hate the cold as much as you, but….chill out." Davis said trying not to chuckle.

"Joke like that and we'll be seeing the new Avatar sooner than you think." Ross said.

"Come on guys let's find a place we can stay and figure out what to do." Armis said.

"Yeah I need some place to rest." Sora said.

…

Valgo

Valgo and the benders made it to the South Pole and docked the boat.

"Careful or else you might get frost bite without hardly anything on." Valgo said.

"I survived harsher things than the cold." Flint said.

"There's suppose to be a village with in this land of snow and ice." Ron said.

"I can handle things here, especially with what's tonight." Valgo said.

"Of course the full moon." Aquaro said.

"Oh yeah since you're a….." "Don't say it." Valgo interrupted Flint.

"You three go do whatever you want, but I'm going after the Avatar. Alone if I have to." Valgo said as he walked away.

…

The Village

Using his water bending Ross made a small hut out of the ice and they were starting to settle in.

"May not be much, but it's about as best I can do." Ross said.

"So what are we going to do for dinner?" Agumon said.

"Maybe we can buy something. We still have to pay for these coats." Kari said.

"With what? We might not have the money with whatever they use to pay." Ross said.

"Maybe we could fish for some food." Sora said.

"Ross you've been fishing before right?" Davis said.

"Yeah, but my Dad is the expert, the last time I went was I like seven." Ross said.

"We're just need to find a way on how we're going to get by." Armis said.

"Well I'm going to have a look around this place." Ross said as he stepped outside with Gotsumon and Aquamon. As it became night Ross saw the southern lights with the full moon. "Wow this is amazing."

"It's so beautiful." Gotsumon said. Then Aquamon spotted something.

"Hey Ross look." Aquamon said. Ross looked ahead of himself and saw Valgo walking through the field.

"Valgo?" Ross said. "You two get the others." He tried to be quiet as he tried to sneak up on him while his digimon left. When he saw Valgo stopped he stopped to see what he was doing. Then Ross felt pain in his body and was tossed down in.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me?" Valgo said.

"What are you doing here?" Ross said as he got up.

"Just taking in a little scenery." Valgo said.

"What are you up to this time? I thought you despised bending, but yet you're a bender and those three that brought us here are working with you." Ross said.

"Believe me I hate working with those three." Valgo said. "But they really work for my father and there are things we have to do that we hate or don't want to."

"Dude you are all kinds of messed up." Ross said.

"If you're thinking of taking me don't bother. I know what you're like." Valgo said.

"You don't know anything about me." Ross said.

"Oh, but I do. Let me ask, have you wondered why I'm the strongest during a full moon….like you?" Valgo said. Then Ross realized something.

"You're a water bender! You're blood bending is another form of water bending?" Ross said.

"Yes and I was." Valgo said as he held out his arms and breathed in deeply. "I went through a special procedure that blocked my water bending, but made my blood bending stronger that I don't need the full moon all the time to need it, but I can feel it's power." He used his bending and had Ross fell to his knees.

"I hate this." Ross said through the pain.

"I'll deal with the others after I take care of you." Valgo said, but Ross was able to fight through the pain and got up.

"You're not the only one who draws power from the moon." Ross said. He used the snow and launched two blasts of water, but Valgo jumped back. Ross then started forming ice spikes from under Valgo, but he kept jumping out of the way, but he Ran straight for Ross. He tried slicing at him, but Ross moved out of the way. He then formed two ice spears and matched him blow for blow. Ross tossed the spears, but Valgo blocked them both. Ross created a water twister and gave him a boost and was about to strike with water, but Valgo used his bending and threw Ross through the snow. "Great I'll be fighting the common cold for a month after this."

"For you there is no next month." Valgo said ready to finish him, but he looked up and saw Davis use his fire bending, but Valgo jumped back. Ross looked back and saw Davis and Kari run up to him.

"Ross are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah you made it in time." Ross said. Davis tossed fireballs, but Valgo moved out of the way. Davis formed a spout of water under Valgo and froze it, but when he looked inside he was gone.

"No way he got away." Davis said. After the fight Ross told the others what happened and what he learned.

"Are you serious?" Armadillomon said.

"Yeah Valgo was a water bender. His bending is another form of it." Ross said.

"This doesn't make any sense. How did Valgo even knew we were out here?" Tai said.

"None of this makes sense, what the heck is going on?" Ross said.


	6. Truth Behind Lies

(Kari's voice) Previously we made it to the South Pole, but when we arrived so did Valgo and others. Ross faced Valgo and found out that Valgo use to be a water bender as well as a blood bender. We still don't have a slight clue on what is really going on.

Chapter 6: Truth Behind Lies

Tai was out in the open field with Sora as they practice their bending with him tossing flames at her, but she was able to jump out of the way.

"So how long do you think we have to be here?" Tai said.

"I'm not sure. Armis is doing everything he can to try and figure this out." Sora said.

"I still don't see why we had to come all the way to the coldest place in the world." Tai said.

"Tai Armis is trying, you just need a little patience." Sora said. Tai launched another fireball, but Sora jumped over and he hit a glacier. When the ice melted there was a metal door inside.

"Hey Sora look there's something inside." Tai said and they went to check it out. They looked inside the ice and what looked like a building.

"We should probably get the others." Sora said as they ran off. Behind the ice was Aquaro and Flint.

"Interesting, I believe we can use this to our advantage." Aquaro said.

"What do you mean, it just seems like an old building?" Flint said.

"It's what's inside is what could help us." Aquaro said. "I know what this place is and I believe we can use this place to finish those children.

…..

Armis

Armis was in the ice hut studying his scrolls with the strange three colored jewel.

'I'm so close.' Armis thought. 'If I can just…..' "Hey Armis." Davis said interrupting as he ran in his train of thought. Armis tried to keep his stuff covered since he was caught by surprise.

"What is it?" Armis said.

"Tai and Sora said they found something and want us to check it out." Davis said.

"Really?" Armis said and seemed interested on what it might be. Down at an ice home by a river and a mountain a flying bison flew down and the people Davis and the others have fought before came in.

"From what we were told those people were spotted here in the South Pole." The man in blue said.

"Kids stay here until we can figure out who those people are." The women in blue said.

"Oh come on Mom we want to help." A little girl with long dark brown hair said.

"Yeah a little action." A boy with black shaggy hair said. The women in blue just gave the girl a baby.

"Look after both your brothers. I know you want to help, but this could be dangerous." The woman in blue said.

"So where are we suppose to go. I can't see on this so called ground." The woman in green said.

"Maybe you should stay here." The man in red said.

"Oh I'm not sitting out of this." The woman in green said.

"Hold up look over there." The man in blue said.

"That's steam, what's going on over there?" Back with Davis and the others Davis and Tai were melting the ice and Ross tried his water bending to remove the ice.

"There's an entire building in that over grown ice cube." Armadillomon said.

"Guys I think you've melt enough to get the door open." Cody said.

"You want to knock?" Tai said as a joke.

"I will hard." Davis said as he kicked the door and with his air bending it flew right open and they went in. When they went in the place was made of metal and had what looked like sells. They even noticed some water down underneath the floor through drains.

'I wonder if this place holds it.' Armis thought.

"This place is kind of creepy." Kari said.

"If you ask me this looks like some kind of prison." Gatomon said.

"I think you might be right Gatomon." Cody said.

"The water benders of this tribe must have used it to hold their prisoners." Sora said.

"Hold on a second." Gotsumon said as they all stopped.

"What's the matter?" Ross said.

"Since we're in a place made of metal I can hear something. Just like how an earth bender can sense something on the ground." Gotsumon said.

"Makes sense since you are made of rocks." Veemon said.

"It might be a prisoner, maybe this place isn't abandon." Armis said urging for them to leave.

"Whoever it is, is coming right in front of us." Gotsumon said. They looked ahead and saw the same man in red from before.

"It's him." Tai said.

"You kids." The man said and the other three showed up.

"It is them." The woman in blue said.

"Kids lets get out of here." Armis said.

"Not a chance, if they want a fight they got one." Ross said. "Good thing this place was made for water benders." He bend the water under them and rose it right to him and they were all ready to fight.

"Wait a second." A bald man that had arrows on his head with a beard and yellow and orange clothes came out of the corner.

"Who the heck is he?" Tai said.

"Judging from those tattoos he's an air bender." Sora said.

"I am an air nomad, but who are you kids and why did you attack my friends from before." The bald man said.

"Wait a minute." Davis murmured as he felt like he knew him and then it hit him. "Avatar Aang!?"

"Wait that's Aang?" Ross said as confused as the others.

"Do I know you?" Aang said.

"Uh this is hard to explain." Davis said as he walked towards him.

"Watch it kid, don't try anything." The woman in blue said.

"Just give me a chance and I can show you." Davis said as he placed his hands on Aang's chest and head and went into the Avatar State. Then Aang did the same thing and they were able to see into each other's minds and when they understood everything they backed away.

"You the Avatar from another time." Aang said.

"Yeah you're one of my past lives." Davis said. "And those people are Zuko, Toph, Soka, and your wife Katara."

"Wait what's going on?" Soka said.

"This is Avatar Davis. He's from a future years after us." Aang said.

"You kids are from the future?" Zuko said.

"Yeah we got caught in a time portal and ended up here." Ross said.

"But then why did you attack my friends back in Ba Sin Sae?" Aang said.

"We thought they were working with Sozin and planning a war." Davis said.

"Sozin has been dead for over a hundred years." Zuko said.

"We've been working on a city called Republic City." Katara said.

"But then…." Davis turned around and faced Armis with the others.

"Armis, why did you tell us that Avatar Aang's friends were the enemy?" Ross said.

"Easy guys, he could have made a mistake since he's had such a rough time reading the scrolls." Sora said.

"Yeah I made a mistake." Armis said.

"You're lying." Toph said and that surprised him.

"Toph's an earth bender like me. She can tell if someone is lying." Cody said.

"It was you all along. Everything that has happened to us was because of you." Tai said.

"You lied to me Armis." Davis said pointing his finger at him with anger. "You had me think Aang and his friends were the enemy when it was you all along. Why?"

"I have my reasons which I don't need to explain to a little kid." Armis said.

"You're still going to pay!" Davis said as he launched his flames, but Valgo jumped in from behind Armis and blocked the attack. "Valgo why are you here?"

"Helping my father." Valgo said surprising all of them.

"Armis is….your father?" Tai said.

"Doesn't matter I'll take both of you down." Davis said as he tossed more flames, but was blocked by water that was bend. They looked behind him and saw Aquaro, Ron, and Flint.

"It's those three again." Kari said.

"They work for him." Cody said.

"The Avatar is all mine." Valgo said.

"Which one?" Flint said. Valgo charged in and started slashing at Davis having him being pushed back from the others. Armis tried attacking hand to hand with Aquaro and Flint attacking, but they moved out of the way. Aang used his air bending on Armis and Davis used fire bending on Valgo, but they dodged them all and both ran down the hall.

"Get back here you two." Davis said as they both went after him. Ross and Katara used their water bending against Aquaro, but he was able to block them.

"Give it up Ron you don't have any rocks to bend." Cody said.

"True, but neither do you." Ron said.

"I got this." Toph said as she launched a cable from her wrist and wrapped around Ron's arm.

"Of course, Toph Bae Fong. You were the first to form metal bending so I can do this." Ron said as he grabbed the floor and lift it up and slammed it down creating a metal wave knocking them down. Tai and Zuko fought Flint with their fire bending, but Flint started shooting lightning at them.

"What was that?" Tai said.

"A pretty neat fire bending trick." Flint said as he was about to shoot another.

"So is this." Zuko said as he stepped between them and when Flint launched the lightning Zuko reflected it, but Flint stepped out of the way.

"Let's get out of here." Ron said as the three started running for the exit. Valgo and Armis continued running from Davis and Aang.

"Valgo what are you and your father up to?" Davis said.

"You'll never find out." Valgo said. Aang launched a tornado to stop them.

"Let's step outside." Armis said as they stepped aside and broke the wall open with both of them jumping out. The three made it out and shut the door with Aquaro freezing it, but it wasn't long until it was busted down and they all faced each other.

"Nowhere to run now." Tai said.

"Valgo, do it!" Armis said.

"Oh no look out." Davis said, but it was too late and Valgo used his bending to hold them all down.

"Until we meet again." Valgo said. Aquaro and Flint combined their bending and formed steam for them to getaway. Now they know the real enemy.


	7. Armis' Plan

(Kari's voice) Previously Sora and Tai discovered an abandon building in the ice. When we went to check it out we officially met Avatar Aang and his friends. It was also there we found out the truth of Armis. He's been the one behind everything and is also Valgo's father. At least now we know the truth.

Chapter 7: Armis' Plan

Aang led Davis and the others to the igloo where Aang and Katar's kids were waiting for them.

"Mom, Dad you're back already?" The girl said holding the baby.

"Yeah had a little trouble, but we took care of it." Aang said.

"Really were there anything like boom, boom pwooo." The boy said.

"I can't believe you're the oldest." The girl said.

"Who are the kids?" Ross said.

"Aang and Katara's. I can tell since I looked into Aang's mind. The boy is name Bumi and the girl is Kaiya, the baby is Tenzu." Davis said. Then Davis noticed Zuko helped Toph.

"Right this way." Zuko said.

"It's okay I can handle this." Toph said and went inside.

"Hold on why…." "Toph's blind." Cody whispered to Davis knowing what he was going to ask.

"She uses earth bending to see, but since we're on a land made of ice she can't." Davis said.

"Oh." Davis said.

"It's nice to meet you kids my name is Kari." Kari said.

"Hi Kari." Kaiya said.

"So is that little cutie you're holding your brother?" Kari said.

"Sure is." Kaiya said.

"Kari stay focus, we're not here to babysit or something." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon's right, now that we know it's Armis that's the enemy we need to figure out what is it he's after." Ross said.

"Yeah when I see that liar he is going down." Davis said.

"Why would he lie to us about the whole thing in the first place?" Sora said.

"What are you talking about?" Bumi said.

"Don't worry about it Bumi." Katara said and went over to Davis and the others. "Listen I would appreciate it if you not mention this to the kids."

"Why not?" Agumon said.

"Well Bumi can be a little active and might get hurt if he gets involved." Katara said. "As for Kaiya she might do what I do and try to help others, but she just barely knows water bending. I'm just worried they might get hurt."

"It's okay Katara we understand." Sora said.

"What are you talking about?" Bumi said.

"Oh it's nothing kid." Agumon said walking up to them. "Hey if you're the kids of the Avatar can you bend all four elements?"

"I'm not a bender." Bumi said becoming sad.

"I barely know water bending." Kaiya said.

"How come Bumi's not a bender?" Tai said.

"Since Aang is an air bender and I'm a water bender I guess it just cancelled each other out." Katara said.

"That's okay we can play tag instead." Agumon said.

…

Armis

Armis and his minions were driving through the snow field with him having new clothes, a black robe as dark as can be.

"Father why are we still here? The Avatar and his friends know who you are." Valgo said.

"I need the final component and it's somewhere here in the South Pole." Armis said.

"I still don't need to see why he had to go back in time for it." Valgo said.

"That is because the component I need has been long lost for hundreds of years, but here there's a chance for us to find it." Armis said.

…

Aang's Home

Kari was looking around and saw Sokka playing soldier with Bumi, Katara helping Kaiya with her water bending, and Aang taking care of Tenzin and she had such a happy look on her face.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Davis said as he walked up to her.

"Just thinking, Davis I don't want to freak you out. Have you ever thought about what it be like if we were parents?" Kari said.

"You mean like you and me together?" Davis said with his face starting to blush.

"Oh not like that because we're too young for something like that. I'm just saying in general." Kari said.

"Oh well you see Kari…." Davis said with his face still red as he looked down at the ground to hide it. "Having a family with you would be like a dream come true." Now it was Kari's turn to turn red.

"Hey don't be embarrassed by that." Kari said as she tilted his face up and kissed him. Kaiya was trying to focus on her water bending, but it was difficult for her and it slipped out of her hand.

"It's no use I can't get it." Kaiya said.

"Come on sweetie don't give up." Katara said.

"Hey Kaiya." Ross said walking up to them. "If you want I could show you a thing or two. I am a water bender too."

"That would be great Ross." Katara said. Sora looked around and noticed Tai and Zuko weren't around.

"Where's Tai?" Sora said.

"He went with Zuko with some training. Something about lightning, but there's not lightning in the South Pole." Davis said. Out in the snow Zuko and Tai faced each other.

"Are you sure you want to learn how to shoot lightning?" Zuko said.

"Yeah if that Flint guy can do it so can I." Tai said. "So come on show me."

"I can't because I don't know how." Zuko said and Tai fell anime style.

"What! But you're the fire lord." Tai said.

"What I can do is show you how to reflect it." Zuko said and that caught his attention. "If you feel the energy in your body you can guide it through it and throw it back."

"That kind of sounds like what Ross and Davis learned water bending." Tai said.

"My uncle was the one that came up with this technique, that's where he learned it." Zuko said. "However one mistake and it will be your last." Hearing that had Tai gulped. "Whatever you do you can't let the energy pass through your heart." He placed his hand on Tai's heart and now Tai was nervous.

"So I basically only get one chance." Tai said. Then Zuko spotted something.

"Quick get down." Zuko said as they got down by some ice hills. They saw Armis and his minions digging for something in the ice.

"Armis, what are they looking for?" Tai said.

"I don't know, better let Aang and the others know." Zuko said. He breathed in his hands and smoke started and blew out smoke emitting smoke signals.

"Isn't that bad for you?" Tai said.

"As long as you don't inhale in this case. Just make sure they don't spot us." Zuko said as he continued making smoke signals. Back at the igloo they saw the smoke.

"What's that?" Veemon said.

"That's Zuko, there must be a problem." Aang said.

"Sora, Aang, Ross we'll check it out." Davis said as the four of them went ran to where the smoke was coming from. Back with Tai and Zuko they saw Flint and Aquaro use their bending on the ice.

"It seems like they're looking for something." Tai said.

"But what?" Zuko said. Then they felt pain in their body and were lifted in the air by Valgo in his body.

"Did you really think you could be sneaky around us?" Armis said.

"What are you up to?" Tai said.

"You won't be around long enough to find out." Valgo said as he had anger in his eyes and Zuko saw it.

"Why are you doing this? I know he's your father, but I can see there's something more to it." Zuko said.

"It has everything to do with you benders. It was because of your kind I lost my mother." Valgo said.

"You lost your mother?" Tai said.

"Yeah she was taken by a fire bender like you two, which is why I hate fire benders the most." Valgo said. "My father told me all you benders cause is destruction and now it's your turn to feel it."

"Allow me." Aquaro said as he formed two icicles.

"Valgo you're wrong about us benders." Zuko said. "I know what it feels like to succeed for you father because I tried for mine. I also thought I lost my mother so I know how you feel. Believe me when I tell you you're wrong about us benders." At first Valgo didn't believe him, but when he looked at him dead in the eye he saw he was being sincere.

"Enough talk. Aquaro finish them." Armis said. Aquaro tossed the icicles at both of them, but a shot of flames melted them. They looked to see Davis and the others.

"Valgo put them down." Davis said.

"Make me." Valgo said. Flint and Aquaro started attacking them, but Sora and Aang span around and used their air bending to blow the attacks back. Ross used his bending on the ground and started whipping at them. Davis flipped and used his air bending to hit Valgo forcing him to let go of Tai and Zuko.

"Ron!" Armis called for him.

"At least I get to show my new toy." Ron said as he took out two pieces of metal and turned them into swords. He started slashing at Davis, but he countered with his fire bending. Zuko and Tai both faced Valgo with their fire bending, but he kept jumping out of the way.

"I got Armis!" Tai said as he ran for him, but Armis held up his hand and Tai stopped, he couldn't move.

"Who do you think taught Valgo how to blood bend?" Armis said and tossed him away. "Let's go." They started to retreat, but Valgo kept fighting Zuko.

"Believe me Valgo, you're wrong about us." Zuko said. Valgo didn't want to believe him, but a part of him did.

"Valgo now!" Armis ordered. He jumped on the vehicle and they drove away. After the fight they went back to the igloo and Tai and Zuko told what they saw.

"They were digging for something?" Kari said.

"Yeah, but we don't know what." Tai said.

"What could Armis be up too?" Ross said. "So far nothing has made any sense."

"Actually I think I might have some things figured out." Cody said.

"You do?" Sokka said.

"Yeah I think it might have something to do with that jewel he showed us." Cody said.

"The jewel?" Davis said and remembered it, the one with a missing piece. "What makes you think it has something to do with that?"

"Well other than that all he had were scrolls and they seemed to involve bending." Cody said. "I think that jewel might be a part of it too and the colors represent the elements. The three he has are for earth, fire, and air."

"So you think he's looking for the final piece that represents water?" Armadillomon said.

"I think so, it might have been lost which is why he came back in time for it." Cody said.

"But then why act he was innocent on this whole thing when we met him?" Sora said.

"He must have knew we overheard his three minions talking about coming back in time." Cody said. "I think he purposely lead us to them when they formed the portal, but acted this whole thing to throw us off the trail."

"So we wouldn't think it was him." Tai said.

"Wow Cody that's pretty impressive you figured it out." Toph said.

"Now we know what Armis is up to, but how do we stop him?" Davis said.


	8. Valgo A Loner

(Kari's voice) Previously we've got to known Aang and his friends and family. Then Cody found out what Armis could possibly be up to. He's looking for the final piece to that strange jewel. Zuko even saw a bit of himself in Valgo.

Chapter 8: Valgo A Loner

Out in the middle of the ocean was a sail boat and Valgo was resting in it as he looked at the clouds in the sky. He left on a little journey of his own just a few days ago.

….

Flashback

A few days ago Valgo was packing things into a boat as he prepared to leave the South Pole and Armis came up behind him.

"What are you doing?" Armis said.

"I'm leaving for a while." Valgo said.

"Why?" Armis said, but did not had the least bit of concern.

"I have some thinking to do. I can't stop thinking about what that fire bender said." Valgo said as he remembered everything Zuko told him.

"Why would you listen to a bender?" Armis said.

"I don't know, a part of me believed him. I just need some time to think things over." Valgo said as he pushed the boat into the water and jumped on it. "I'm sure you can handle things without me, but I'll be back soon."

End Of Flashback

…..

Valgo kept thinking about everything, but his thoughts were interrupted when his boat hit land. He heard his stomach growl, but noticed there was a village up ahead. Valgo went up the village to buy some food.

"I'll take some ham and rice." Valgo said placing some money on a counter. When the man took it he went back inside. Valgo noticed a couple kids toss a few eggs at a few goons. The turned around, but didn't see the kids.

"Hey kid you throwing eggs at us?" The tall muscular one said with two others walking behind him.

"No. I didn't see anything." Valgo said.

"Here's your ham and rice." The man in the market said as he placed the items on the counter, but the man behind Valgo used earth bending and tossed Valgo down.

"Thanks." The leader said as he took the food and left.

"Those three are always causing trouble. They're the most powerful earth benders in this village." The man said. The boy who threw the eggs in a farmer's outfit with shaggy brown hair and earth kingdom hat came out and helped him up.

"Thanks for not ratting me out. I'm Lennar."

"Don't mention it." Valgo said and his stomach growled again.

"Are you hungry? You could come to my farm with my parents and be happy to give you some food." Lennar said.

"Is anyone in your family a bender?" Valgo said since he doesn't want help from benders.

"No." Lennar said thinking that was a weird thing to ask, but figured he thought that after those three goons took his food.

"Alright." Valgo said. Lennar led the way to his family farm and their he met his parents.

"Lennar who's this?" His father said.

"He helped me out against those three rock heads." Lennar said. "However they took his food. Can we share some with him?"

"I suppose so." Lennar's mother said. Valgo looked around and saw part of their barn roof was torn open.

"What happened to your roof?" Valgo said.

"We had a bad storm. We appreciate it if you help us fix it." Lennar's father said. Valgo agreed and started pounding nails into planks with Lennar's father.

"So where are you from?" Lennar's father said.

"Very far, I'm on a little journey." Valgo said.

"Lunch is just about ready boys." Lennar's mother said carrying some fruit. "It's awfully nice of you to help us." When she said that Valgo remembered a time that was very long to him.

…

Flashback

Valgo was about five and he was sitting on the sidewalk waiting for someone. Then a woman in black coat the size of a dress with brown hair with a headband that had a flower on it.

"Alright Valgo ready to go?"

"Yes Mommy." Valgo said as he grabbed Valgo's hand. While they were walking Valgo's mother noticed a man playing a saxophone for money and she gave him a 20. "Why did you give him so much?"

"It's just a nice thing to do honey." Valgo's mother said.

"So do you get something in return?" Valgo said.

"No Valgo. You do things without asking for anything in return because it's the right thing to do and it's nice to the person and yourself." Valgo's mother said. That was one of many lessons Valgo learned from his mother

End Of Flashback

…

"Hey are you coming!?" Lennar shouted to Valgo and he climbed down. After lunch Valgo was getting ready to leave, but Lennar's mother gave him some more food.

"This should have you settled for a couple days." Lennar's mother said.

"You didn't have to do this. You don't have to do something nice for me in return just because I did something nice for you." Valgo said.

"We know, but it was the least we could do since you helped us." Lennar's father said. Then they noticed the three earth benders from before.

"What do they want?" Lennar said.

"Trouble." Valgo said. All three came up to them and was faced with the farmers and Valgo. "What do you three want?"

"Came to get the money for our fee." The leader said.

"Fee?" Valgo said.

"Yeah these farmers give us money or else their farm is going to get caught in one heck of a rock slide." The leader said.

"Here just take it." Lennar's father said giving them a bag of money.

"A pleasure doing business." The leader said and the three walked away. Lennar's parents went back inside, but Lennar just looked down in at the ground with anger.

"How long has this been happening?" Valgo said.

"A few years." Lennar said.

"And you just let it happen?" Valgo said.

"What can I do against them? I can't bend like them." Lennar said.

"You don't have to, just use what you have and stand up for yourself." Valgo said and walked away back to his boat, but he remembered another time with his mother.

….

Flashback

Valgo had just learned that he was a water bender as he moved water around and his mother saw it all.

"Mommy what's going on? How am I doing this?" Valgo said.

"I'm not sure." His mother said as Valgo dropped the water. "Valgo you have an extraordinary gift, but you must remember to use this for good reasons."

End Of Flashback

…

"Mother." Valgo said as he made it to his boat. Just as he was about to leave Lennar's mother ran up to him.

"Wait please. Lennar he needs help." Lennar's mother said. "He went to confront those three earth benders, but they took him away. My husband went after them, but I'm scared what might happen." She was scared that she began to cry thinking the worse. "I know we barely know you., but I don't know who else to go to."

"I'll get your son back." Valgo said. As the sun began to set Lennar was tied up with his father beaten to the ground.

"You should have never tried to face us." The leader said.

"Look!" Lennar said and they saw Valgo walk up towards them as everyone in the village watched.

"Let's not be hasty just let the kid go." Valgo said.

"Oh yeah and why should we listen to you?" The leader said.

"Another reason I despise benders. You think you can do whatever you want." Valgo said. "You three are nothing, but bullies and I think it's time someone put you in your place." He pulled out his swords ready to fight. The three bend rocks into the air, but Valgo was able to dodge them and blocked them with his swords. Valgo tried slashing at them, but they moved out of the way. Valgo noticed Lennar's father was in danger so he grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Alright go get them." Lennar said. Valgo tried to attack, but his leg got caught and was knocked down by all three of them attacking knocking him down. "Come on get up." Lennar whispered. As Valgo laid there he remembered why he despised benders.

….

Flashback

"I'll be back soon Valgo." His mother said as he left and he waved goodbye. It became much later and a storm came in, but Valgo's mother still haven't returned as he waited by a window. Then Armis came in.

"Daddy where's Mommy?" Valgo said. Armis held up her headband and it was burned and Valgo knew something bad happened.

End of Flashback

….

"This will teach you all not to mess with us." The leader said as he bend a boulder over Valgo, but Valgo got up and used his bending to toss him back. Valgo was furious now. He used his bending on the other two and had them slam against each other and tossed them into the walls leaving everyone astonished. Then Valgo used his bending on the leader twisting every part of his body and slammed him into some crates and walked right over to him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Valgo, the man who will rid the world of bending." Valgo said. He walked over to Lennar as his mother untied him, but stood in front of him.

"That's far enough." Lennar's mother said.

"Are you alright?" Valgo said.

"Yeah now get away from me." Lennar said.

"What are you mad at me for? I just saved you from those freaks." Valgo said.

"You're the only freak here." Lennar said. Valgo looked around and saw everyone was scalding at him. He then remembered everything his mother ever taught him before she passed. "I see." He began to walk back to the boat.

…..

The South Pole

Flint used his fire on some ice and found something.

"Hey boss I think I found something." Flint said. Armis stuck his hand in and found a dark blue jewel.

"Yes the final piece." Armis said as he placed the piece in the jewel and it was complete. "Now the power to control time is in the palm of my hand."


	9. Infiltration

(Kari's voice) Previously Valgo went on his own to find answers after all the things Zuko has told him. He helped out a small farm family, but when they found out Valgo was a blood bender the village despised him. Meanwhile Armis found the last piece to the jewel.

Chapter 9: Infiltration

Out in a place in the earth kingdom Armis, Flint, and Ron stood out in the middle of nowhere.

"What are we doing here and why isn't Aquaro here?" Flint said.

"Aquaro stayed in the South Pole for a little assignment I asked for him." Armis said. "As to what we're doing here you'll see." He took out the multi colored jewel.

"Are we finally going to pull out your plan?" Ron said.

"No it was to be at the right moment." Aquaro said. "However we can still use a SMALL part of its power for what we need to do." He held up the jewel and it began to glow. Then something started to come out of the ground.

…

The South Pole

In the South Pole Cody was holding up a metal brace. He tried to squeeze on both ends and was able to squeeze it together.

"I did it!" Cody said.

"Alright Cody I knew you could do it." Armadillomon said.

"Let me see." Toph said. Cody handed her the metal and she felt it was bent. "Nice work junior. A little more practice and you'll be a metal bender in no time."

"Well I have a great teach to thank for this." Cody said as he bowed to her. Tai was going through the movements on his energy flow, the way Zuko showed him.

"You're still doing that?" Sora said.

"I want to be ready the next time that Flint uses his lightning." Tai said. Sora saw him train hard and then saw Katara playing with the kids.

"Katara can I ask you something?" Sora said.

"Of course Sora." Katara said.

"You're married to Aang. Have you ever had to decide between him and another guy?" Sora said.

"No." Katara said.

"Well let's say you did, but you didn't want to upset the other guy if you knew he had feelings towards you. What do you do?" Sora said.

"I know what this is about." Biyomon said. "You're still thinking if you should be with Matt or Tai."

"Biyomon!" Sora said with her face all red from embarrassment.

"Oh so that's what this is about." Katara said.

"Eww romance stuff I'm out of here." Bumi said as he ran off.

"Katara I really like Matt, but I there are times I feel like I'm hurting Tai." Sora said.

"Sora I can't tell you what to do." Katara said.

"Especially when you hold the crest of love." Biyomon said.

"I know I'm just worried on how Tai is feeling." Sora said.

"Well this is something for you and Tai to discuss." Katara said. Then a hawk carrying message flew in on Sokka's arm.

"Hey there Hawky." Sokka said petting it.

"A hawk?" Ross said.

"It's got a message." Aquamon said.

"It's probably from Suki, she misses me." Sokka said as he took the message, but found out it wasn't what he thought. "No name. That's strange it says that a fortress made out of stone appeared out of nowhere in the earth kingdom."

"A stone fortress?" Aang said.

"This seems like something to check out." Cody said.

"Yeah I got a bad feeling about this. With a capital A for Armis." Ross said.

"You think Armis is behind this?" Davis said.

"With all the crazy that's happened it wouldn't surprise me." Tai said.

"Yeah let's go and take him down." Bumi said with him jumping around.

"Well I suppose we could drop the kids off at Zuko's palace with Mae and Aunt Suki watching them." Katara said.

"What?" Bumi said.

"Did you really think we be going with them?" Kaiya said.

"Don't worry I'll stay and watch over them until you get back." Kari said.

"Kari this could be our one way ticket back to our time as well. It might be better if you come with us." Tai said.

"Tai has a point there." Veemon said.

"So it's settle we'll drop the kids off somewhere safe and we'll see once we take Armis down if we can head it back to our time." Davis said. They all got on Appa and flew off, but Aquaro rose from the snow with his bending and was smirking.

"That's it step into our trap." Aquaro said.

…

The Earth Kingdom

They dropped the kids off and were flying through a mountain valley and they saw a fortress made out of stone.

"Where did this thing come from?" Zuko said.

"Appa you can land right here, we can walk it." Aang said. Appa landed down and they walked it to the fortress. When they arrived at the front entrance the gates opened.

"Hello is anyone home?" Davis said.

"Please don't do that Davis." Sokka said.

"Why not?" Davis said.

"We don't know who could answer." Sokka said.

"Oh what is the biggest toughest warrior of the South Pole scared?" Davis mocked.

"Hold on a group is coming out way." Toph said.

"Can you be more specific?" Tai said.

"It feels like people made of stone." Toph said. They look further in the fortress and saw soldiers in rock armor coming their way.

"Who are they?" Cody said.

"I think the question is what are they?" Sora said.

"Maybe they came out to greet us." Aang said. "These could be a new earth kingdom army force." Then all of the soldiers pulled out stone swords.

"I seriously doubt that." Ross said. Davis and Zuko launched flames to knock a few soldiers down, but more came and they started charging. Toph and Cody both used their earth bending and pushed them back by launching some rocks.

"Ross and I don't have any water to bend." Katara said.

"Aquamon!" Ross said.

"But my water is digital water, you might not be able to bend it." Aquamon said.

"I don't think we have a choice." Ross said. Aquamon sprayed water on the ground. Ross tried to bend it normal water. One soldier was about to attack him.

"Ross look out!" Gotsumon said.

"**Water Shot**."

Aquamon shot water from his hand and hit the soldier in the head.

"So much for that idea. Oh well there's more than one way to fight." Ross said as he reached for his D3. "Guys!"

"Right!" They all said as they all reached for theirs.

"Veemon digivolve to…Exveemon"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon"

"Agumon digivolve to….Greymon"

"Gotsumon digivolve to….Monachromon"

"Aquamon digivolve to….Tsunamimon"

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angewomon"

"Whoa that has to be the coolest thing I've ever seen." Sokka said. All the digimon started stomping and swinging around knocking the soldiers down. As the fight went on Valgo saw the whole thing and snuck away. Sokka reached for his sword and clashed with one of the soldiers and sliced right through it. "Wait a minute these aren't even people, they're completely made out of stone."

"Which means Cody and I can do this." Toph said as she used her bending on two of them and had them clash together. Sora blew them all away, but one was coming up behind her and was about to attack her when Tai jumped in and sliced it in two with his fire bending.

"You okay?" Tai said.

"Yeah thanks. Listen Tai I have to talk to you." Sora said, but one of the rock soldiers cut them off, but Sora blew it away.

"It will have to wait." Tai said.

"This has to be Armis' doing. Tai, Cody you're with me. We're going in." Davis said. "Cody let's make a path." Both of them used their earth bending and pushed them all away with the three of them running inside.

"Which way now?" Tai said. Cody placed his hand on the wall.

"There's a chamber this way." Cody said as he led the way. He led them straight to a giant door to which they assumed Armis was behind.

"I guess they had this place set up as their main base." Davis said.

"Well we're knocking it down." Cody said as he kicked the door open thanks to his bending, but when they looked inside Ron was the only one there.

"Hello children." Ron said.

"Ron, why are you just here? Where's Armis?" Davis said.

…

Armis

Armis and Flint were walking away from the mountain valley, but they were cut off when Valgo jumped in front of them.

"Valgo you're back." Armis said.

"Oh great." Flint said with sarcasm, but Valgo had a look that made him look serious. "What are you doing here?"

"About to speak my mind and this time you will listen." Valgo said.

"This should be good." Armis said.

…

The Fortress

"Where's Armis?" Davis said.

"What am I not good enough for you?" Ron said.

"You better tell us where he is or else." Cody said.

"What could a puny runt like you do to me?" Ron said.

"What's the deal with this place?" Tai said.

"We were able to find the last piece of that jewel." Ron said. "It's power built all of this as well as the stone soldiers outside. We knew you would come after us giving me the chance to do this!" He used his bending and launched stone rods at them, but they moved out of the way. Tai launched flames and Davis tossed air, but he brought up a rock wall blocking them. Then Ron pounded the ground creating a rock wave, but they jumped over it. Cody tossed a rock, but Ron was able to stop it, but Davis was about to land his foot on fire, but he jumped out of the way.

….

Valgo

"So what is it?" Armis said.

"I finally see the truth, father." Valgo said. "The truth about bending. You told me that it was a curse, but it's not. My kind of bending is. At first I was angry that I lost my mother to one, but if she was still alive she would be disappointed in what I became. Something you turned me into."

"Get to the point." Flint said.

"I see now that everything you ever taught me was a lie." Valgo said. "You used my bending for your own reasons and put me through such much pain to block it. What kind of father does that to their kid? Now I know where I belong and I'm going to make this right."

"How so?" Armis said.

"By joining the Avatar, next time you see me will be in battle." Valgo said.

"Why wait?" Flint said as he launched his lightning, but Valgo jumped and disappeared in the smoke.

…

The Fortress

Ron had rocks rise from the ground to stop Davis and the others, but Davis was able to jump over it. Ron created a rock wall to block him and slid against the walls outside the door with them going after him.

"Wait a minute." Tai said having them stop. "Guys don't you see he's only stalling us for Armis to getaway."

"Oh you think so." Ron said.

"You're just wasting all our time." Cody said.

"Uh I think your friend just said that and since you're so short you should tell I'm rolling my eyes." Ron said.

"I'll roll you're whole head." Davis said.

"Forget him, it's obvious Armis isn't here so let's get out of here." Tai said. However Ron created a spike, but Cody felt it. He opened the wall next Ron and used his bending to push him in and then slammed it closed on him and they couldn't believe it.

"Cody did you just…." Davis stuttered.

"I…I panic…I didn't know what else to do." Cody said.

"It's okay Cody let's just get out of here." Tai said as they ran out. Aang and the others finished the soldiers with Davis and the others running out.

"What happened?" Sora said.

"It was all a trap. Ron knew we would come and set this whole thing up for us." Tai said. "Ron's no longer a problem, but let's go. Armis isn't here."

"Alright then there's no reason to stick here." Ross said. Once they left they started walking back to Appa.

"Tai can we talk now?" Sora said.

"Sure about what?" Tai said.

"I've been wondering something. Are you okay with what's been going on between me and Matt?" Sora said.

"Why do you ask that?" Tai said.

"Well there are times I wonder if you are. I knew you thought there was something between us and I'm starting to wonder if you're upset or something." Sora said.

"Sora you and Matt are my best friends. It doesn't bother me at all and if you ever do want us to be something just let me know. I'll be waiting." Tai said. "However stick with Matt you're way happy with him."

"Tanks Tai." Sora said and gave him a peck on the cheek and when she walked away he placed his hand on it.

"Tai come on." Davis shouted.

"Right coming." Tai said as he ran for them, but none noticed that Valgo was watching them and could be joining them.


	10. Side Switches

(Kari's voice) Previously a stone tower appeared that was formed by Armis with that jewel. Davis, Tai, and Cody faced against Ron while the rest of us faced stone soldiers. When Ron wouldn't tell he tried to finish them, but Cody finished him first.

Chapter 10: Side Switches

Appa landed Davis, Aang, and the others at the igloo back in the South Pole, but this time they didn't had the kids with them.

"So that whole thing was a trap? Ross said.

"Yeah Armis set that whole thing up so Ron could finish us." Davis said.

"Hey how come we didn't pick up the kids?" Veemon said.

"With everything that has happened they will be much safer at Zuko's palace." Katara said.

"Then why did you bring them in the first place?" Ross said.

"Well when they heard we were heading to the South Pole they wanted to come. We didn't think there would be so much danger. This is one of our homes." Aang said. While they were talking Cody held his head low.

"Cody what's the matter?" Armadillomon said. Cody was thinking when he finished Ron off.

"I took a life Armadillomon. I've never done something like that before. It felt awful." Cody said.

"Maybe, but I think you did the right thing by taking him out." Armadillomon said. "Who knows what more harm those scumbags could do if they continue to stick around."

"Maybe, but that doesn't make me feel any better." Cody said.

"Don't worry Cody if you want to talk about this I'm all ears." Armadillomon said.

"Thanks, but right now we should focus on finding Armis." Cody said. While they were all talking Aquaro was at the top of the mountain by their house. He remembered the assignment Armis gave them before departing.

….

Flashback

"Aquaro I have an assignment for you that I know only you can handle." Armis said.

"What is it sir?" Aquaro said.

"In just 10 hours I want you to give a message to the Avatar and his friends with this messenger hawk telling them where we are." Armis said holding a hawk in a cage.

"Why?" Aquaro said.

"So they can walk right into their doom. If they happen to return here then it will be up to you to finish them." Armis said.

"I see, I shall do as you command." Aquaro said.

End Of Flashback.

…..

Aquaro watched over them waiting for the right moment to strike, but he spotted something that held him back.

"Okay Armis is somewhere in the earth kingdom, but he couldn't have gotten that far." Tai said.

"I still say if we stuck around we could have found him and finish him." Toph said.

"I'm with you on this. If we're ever going to finish this and get back to our own time we got to find Armis and take him out." Davis said.

"You might be right Davis, but if Armis was able to create that fortress who knows what else he could create." Sora said.

"We still don't even know his purpose for all this." Kari said.

"So then we'll set up wanted posters and if anyone sees him they'll let us know." Sokka said.

"But if he discovers that then he'll go into hiding." Zuko said.

"I think finding him will have to wait." Cody said. He pointed behind them and when they turned around they saw Valgo. They looked ready to fight, but not Valgo himself.

"Uh hi guys." Valgo said waving to them.

"What are you doing here?" Tai said.

"Okay this is hard to explain." Valgo said. "Listen I know what you think of me, but I'm here to tell you I've changed." That caught Zuko's interest since he did the same with Aang. "I'm not the same so I've decided to join you."

"You can't expect us to believe that." Ross said.

"Look I know I've done some horrible things." Valgo said.

"Horrible, what about the time you nearly tried to rip my sister's arms off." Tai said.

"Or the time you kidnapped our digimon and left us stranded in the desert." Cody said.

"Or the time you hurt our air bending master and he was an old man." Sora said.

"Okay horrible is an understatement." Valgo said.

"You've hunted us down almost all over the world." Ross said.

"You even said so yourself you hate benders." Tai said.

"That's the whole reason you went and took the bending stones. To use their power to destroy bending." Kari said. Valgo knew they wouldn't believe him, but looked to Davis.

"Why aren't you saying anything? I did try to kill you, but you don't seem the type to stay silent." Valgo said. Davis thought it was like the time he wanted Ken to join the group.

"Davis don't trust him." Ross whispered.

"This is like when I wanted Ken to join us." Davis murmured, but then he thought again after everything they said and remembered what Valgo has done. "After everything you've done we would never let you join us."

"I'm trying to explain I'm not that person anymore." Valgo said.

"Either you leave or we attack." Tai said and Valgo knew they wouldn't accept him.

"If you won't take me as friend…." Valgo said as he got down on his knees and held his arms out. "…then take me as a prisoner."

"No we won't." Ross said as he shoved him down with his water bending. "Get out of here and never come back." Valgo got up and left. When he was on his own he was pacing and complaining on how bad that went.

"Uh what was I thinking? I should have known they wouldn't believe I changed." Valgo said to himself. "There's got to be some way to prove to them that I've changed." Back at the igloo home they all discussed what they heard.

"I can't believe the nerve of him." Tai said.

"Did he really think we would fall for something like that?" Ross said.

"We don't know for sure if he was lying." Zuko said.

"What do you mean? Of course he was." Ross said.

"Well you don't know for sure." Katara said.

"Zuko use to hunt us down. When he came to join us we didn't believe him, but he proved himself." Aang said.

"Well you don't know what Valgo is like." Sora said. "He hunts down benders and destroys them. He tried that with us and used everything he could to destroy us."

"Cody you're an earth bender. Couldn't you tell if he was lying?" Gatomon said.

"I would if we were standing on stone or rock." Cody said.

"Davis you were the one to let Ken join us after what he did." Kari said.

"This is different. Ken didn't know what he was doing was wrong." Davis said.

"But what it sounded like neither did Valgo." Veemon said.

"Yeah, but what Valgo has done is far worse." Davis said, but he wasn't so sure himself. Up on the mountain Aquaro formed icicles and launched them. Aang sensed the flow of the air and launched air tossing them back.

"Look out." Aang said. They looked up and saw more heading towards them so they all took cover behind the house.

"What's going on?" Toph said. Gatomon tried to get a good look and squinted to see Aquaro on the mountain.

"It's Aquaro!" Gatomon said.

"What do we do? If any of us step out he'll attack, he's not wasting a second." Ross said.

"I can't even get a good view on him from down here." Sora said. Aquaro continued to strike, but then Valgo jumped behind him with his swords ready to attack, but Aquaro sensed him and formed a wall of ice to block him.

"What are you doing?" Aquaro said.

"Something I should have a long time ago." Valgo said. Aquaro used the water whip, but Valgo was able to block it with his swords. Davis looked up and saw the fight.

"Guys Valgo's fighting Aquaro." Davis said. Aquaro tried to attack with his swords, but Aquaro grabbed him by the arms with his water, but Valgo kicked him in the gut.

"That all you got?" Valgo said.

"Not even close boy." Aquaro said. He bend the snow under Valgo and had him surrounded in water. Then he tossed him having Valgo slid to the cliff and went over, but he held on by one arm. When Aquaro walked over to him Ross saw this as a chance. He used the water in the river next to them and formed a giant ice ball.

"Davis, Aang, Sora give it a good kick." Ross said. All three of them bend the air into their foot and kicked it right at them. When Aquaro noticed it, it was too late. It hit him and sent him over the mountain and disappeared in a cloud as Valgo pulled himself up. After the fight Valgo went down to them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks Valgo." Davis said.

"Look I know I wasn't very clear, but let me try again." Valgo said. "The reason I despised benders was because I lost my mother to one. My father told me that bending was a curse, but now I see that my kind of bending is. So I vowed to myself I would never blood bend again."

"You're still wrong, it all depends on the one who uses that power." Davis said.

"Still that hasn't changed the fact that everything my father taught me was a lie." Valgo said. "He wanted me to hunt all benders down, but he really wanted me to hunt you down. He knew that the Avatar would get in the way of his plan."

"What is your father up to?" Tai said.

"He didn't expect to go back in time, but it was necessary." Valgo said. "When three stars are a lined over a lace on this planet, that jewel will allow him to control time."

"Control time!" Sora said.

"Yeah, but now that I see the truth I wish to help you." Valgo said.

"You once told me that you were a water bender, but you lost it." Ross said. "The Avatar has the power to give your bending back."

"You can't." Valgo said as he turned around and removed his shirt to show a ton of scars on his back and they were all shocked. "I went through painful surgery and acupuncture. It's not much that I lost my bending, more like that it's blocked….forever."

"A vow to yourself, telling us your father's plan I think you are telling the truth." Davis said as Valgo put his shirt back on.

"And I have one more thing to prove it." Valgo said as he took out a picture.

"What's that?" Kari said.

"The only picture I have of my father." Valgo said and tossed it into the water. "He's no father to me."

"You are telling the truth. I think you should join us." Davis said. "Guys what do you think of letting him join. Ross?"

"After hearing that and if he is telling the truth then I say let him in." Ross said.

"Tai?" Davis said.

"Yeah go ahead." Tai said.

"I'm with Tai. I believe everyone deserves a second chance." Sora said.

"Me too." Kari said.

"Cody?" Davis said. Cody didn't look sure and Valgo was nervous.

"I'll go with it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Cody said.

"I promise I won't let you down." Valgo said and looked to the sky. 'And Mom I hope you're proud.' He thought.


	11. Time Is Running

(Kari's voice) Previously Valgo has decided to join us. At first we didn't believe him, but when Aquaro attacked Valgo showed he has changed. Now he tells us that somehow Armis will have the power to control all of time.

Chapter 11: Time Is Running

Davis was practicing his air bending on Valgo, but Valgo kept jumping out of the way and blocking with his swords.

"This is kind of weird." Ross said as he watched.

"How so?" Gotsumon said.

"I feel like I'm seeing those two fight as enemies, but Valgo is on our side now." Ross said. Valgo crossed his swords to block another air blast from Davis and they stopped.

"Good, but you'll have to be fast and powerful for when you face my father." Valgo said. "Don't forget that he'll still have Flint to have as backup and my father taught me everything I know about blood bending."

"So is it safe to say your father is a blood bender too?" Tai said as they all gathered together.

"I never really saw him do it himself, but it's possible if he taught me." Valgo said.

"Then how ae we suppose to stop him?" Sokka said.

"Valgo you said your father would need a certain place. Where is that?" Cody said.

"I don't know. All I know is that three stars have to be a lined over a place on the planet." Valgo said.

"Great has anyone done any astronomy?" Tai said.

"We don't even know if they're just any stars or if they're three certain stars." Zuko said.

"So then how are we ever going to find Armis, we don't know where he is?" Sora said.

"I guess all we can do is wait." Aang said.

"But if he doesn't do anything we'll never be able to find him until it's too late." Kari said.

"Where are you Armis?" Davis said.

….

Armis

Armis and Flint were traveling at night in the woods straight to a cave. When Armis looked up to the sky he saw that three stars were being a line over it.

"The time is drawing near." Armis said. "Or in this case time's power."

"What can I do?" Flint said.

"Just follow me." Armis said as they went inside. When they made it to a round large area in the cave they stopped. "Would you be so kind and give us a skylight?"

"Gladly." Flint said as he launched lightning from his fingers straight up and destroyed the top making an opening for the stars' light to shine through.

"Excellent, now wait outside in case someone comes near this place." Armis said.

"You got it sir." Flint said as he left the cave. Armis placed the jewel on the ground. When the stars were completely a lined they fire a beam of light that shined down and hit the jewel. It caused the ground to break a part leaving it as a floating platform over some water.

"Yes soon I shall control time itself." Armis said.

…

The South Pole

They were all doing some training and Davis was trying to meditate.

"Davis what are you doing?" Aang said.

"Usually I rely on you or Avatar Korra to help me in a situation." Davis said.

"Avatar Korr, I'm not familiar with that one." Aang said.

"That's because she came after you, but she's not responding. I guess it's because she hasn't been born yet." Davis said, but stopped when he felt an earthquake.

"What was that?" Kari said.

"Since when does the South Pole get earthquakes?" Gatomon said.

"It doesn't." Katara said.

"Guys look at the sky." Sora said as they saw the sky turn dark in an instant.

"What's happening?" Tai said.

"That's not good. I think my father is bringing his master plan into action." Valgo said.

"Armis! You mean there are three stars a lined now?" Davis said.

"That's not good. How are we going to find him?" Cody said.

"Let me try something." Aang said as he got in a meditative state. He used his seventh chakra to try and find Armis and he was able too. "There he is."

….

The Cave

They flew to the cave and when they arrived they saw a pillar of light emerging from it. They landed and went on foot.

"Aw it's so nice to be on rock. No offense Twinkle Toes and Katara, but I prefer a home here on rock than that cold giant piece of ice." Toph said.

"My father is just in there." Valgo said.

"Then let's go and finish this." Davis said as he ran towards the light.

"Look out." Sora said as she shot a gust of wind shielding Davis from fire that was launched at him. They looked to see Flint walking in front of them.

"Well if it isn't the bimbo group." Flint said.

"We should have known you be here. Now out of our way." Davis said.

"Make me." Flint said as he tossed fireballs at all of them. They all tried their best to avoid his blast. Top and Cody stomped on the ground tearing the ground open, but Flint used his flames to jump away from it.

"Here." Katara said giving Ross a pouch.

"What's this or?" Ross said.

"It has water at it for us to bend." Katara said. They both bend the water and used them to slice him, but he used the fire to turn it to steam. Valgo ran right at him with his swords, but Valgo grabbed the swords.

"I knew you were pathetic, but working with the enemy is a new kind." Flint said.

"Well you're finally going to get all that big mouth of yours got you." Valgo said. Flint just pushed him back, but was hit by gusts of wind from Sora and Aang. Then Tai and Zuko started shooting flames at him, but he repelled them. Then Davis came up from the ground behind him and had his fist on fire, but Flint grabbed him and tossed him away.

"Unreal he can hold all of us off." Ross said.

"Aang we got this guy. You and Davis get in there and stop Armis." Sokka said.

"Right. Davis let's go." Aang said as they both ran inside.

"I'll deal with you another time." Valgo said as he ran in with them.

"Get back here." Flint said as he was about to fire bend, but was hit by Sokka's boomerang.

"Your fight's right here." Zuko said. Inside the cave the three of them kept running until they reached Armis.

"Armis stop!" Davis said.

"It's too late." Armis said. The jewel began to float and started to glow bright with the water beginning to glow. "When the jewel has reached its full power I can control time and remake everything in my image. Watch what else I can do now." His hands began to glow as the water formed around his hands. He tossed it at them creating a dust cloud, but Aang and Davis got Valgo out of the way and landed on the platform with their air bending. "Ready to start gentlemen?" Back outside flint was still able to hold all of them off.

"It's no use no matter how much you try." Flint said.

"Oh please I bet I could beat you with one arm tied behind my back." Tai said.

"Is that a challenge? Then what would you say to an agney kai?" Flint said.

"A what?" Tai said.

"A fire bending duel. Fire benders only and just those two." Zuko said.

"This is perfect while Tai is keeping him busy we can get in." Sokka said.

"Oh I don't think so." Flint said as he moved in front of the cave. "Your friend will have to move me from this spot."

"Fine you're on." Tai said.

"Tai you're actually agreeing to this?" Agumon said.

"If I can get him to move the others can get in. Besides I want to test my skills." Tai said. Tai tossed his flames, but Flint countered with his own flames. Flint launched flames from his fists and from his mouth, but Tai spun around creating a fire wall to shield him.

"Is that all you got?" Flint said.

"I can do this." Tai told himself as he kept shooting flames, but Flint kept blocking them. Tai created a flame as big as he could make it and launched it and it knocked Flint down, but it used up most of Tai's strength.

"Is that all you got? You seem to have ran out of steam." Flint said, but Tai kept going as best as he could.

"Do your worse I'm ready for it." Tai shouted.

"Ok if you say so." Flint said as he started shooting lightning, but Tai was able to move out of the way. Flint continued to shoot lightning, but Tai was able to dodge it.

"Come on just remember what Zuko has taught you." Tai said as he got himself ready.

'He might have learn to reflect my lightning, but if he doesn't have enough time….' Flint thought and looked towards the others and Zuko saw him look at them.

"Get out of the way." Zuko said as they all moved avoiding a lightning blast.

"This was suppose to be the two of us." Tai said.

"I hardly play by the rules." Flint said and had his sights on Kari. Tai spotted it and ran as fast as he could. Flint launched the lightning at her, but Tai stepped in and was starting to reflect it. Flint was surprised and Tai launched it back striking Flint and he fell down.

"Tai you did it!" Kari cheered, but then he collapsed. "Tai!" They all gathered around him. Katara placed water on his chest and began to heal him.

"Ross help me." Katara said.

"I don't know how?" Ross said.

"Just place your hands on mine." Katara said. Ross placed his hands and Tai started breathing heavily. "He's going to be okay."

"I think it's all up to Davis and the others now." Sora said. Back inside Valgo was avoiding blasts from his father. Aang tried his wind and Davis launched flames, but Armis moved out of the way and hit both of them. The fight has just begun.


	12. Only Time Tells

(Kari's voice) Previously Armis has started his plans to take over time. Flint tried to hold us off and challenged Tai to a fire bending duel. Tai was able to put his training to use and reflect Flint's lightning. Now Davis faces Armis.

Chapter 12: Only Time Tells

Inside the cave Armis continued to launch energy from his hands at Davis, Aang, and Valgo. Aang covered himself in rock and charged right at Armis, but he blasted Aang right out of the rocks. Davis tossed fire, but Armis just spun around and blocked it. Valgo tried slashing at him, but Armis kept moving out of the way.

"How dare you go against your father?" Armis said.

"You're no father to me. You never have been anything like my father." Valgo said.

"Have you forgotten it was bending that took your mother?" Armis said.

"It was because of a bender that happened, but that doesn't mean all benders are evil." Valgo said as he went in for another attack, but Armis blasted him down.

"What kind of father treats their son that way?" Davis said as he bend two rocks and tossed them at Armis, but he blasted them to dust.

"Even with two Avatars it's not enough to defeat me." Armis said and turned to the shining light. "It also seems like you're running out of time." Back with the others they were making their way through the cave and Sora was helping Tai to move.

"Are you okay Tai?" Sora said as he held his chest. He took some damage when he reflected the lightning that finished Flint.

"Yeah I'll be okay?" Tai said.

"We have to keep moving. Aang and the others could need some help." Katara said.

"It shouldn't be that much further now." Zuko said.

"We're coming Davis, just please be safe." Kari prayed. Back in the battle Aang was trying to dodge Armis' blasts. Aang spun around gathering air and tossed it at him, but Armis held his ground.

"You cannot defeat me." Armis said.

"We'll see about that." Davis said as he launched a barrage of flames, but Armis rolled out of the way. He started blasting him, but when he saw Valgo running at him so he started blasting at him, but Valgo moved to fast and almost slashed at him, but Armis jumped over him and blasted him in the back.

"I am next to invincible and when that jewel has reached max power I shall control all of time and will truly be invincible." Armis said.

"That will never happen. Not while I'm here." Davis said.

"The same goes for me." Aang said.

"In that case when I control time and you two are still alive I'll make sure you two are never born." Armis said. He started blasting at them, but they moved out of the way.

"Let's mix it up a little." Davis said. Davis shot a gust of wind and Aang shot some flames.

"Not really impressive." Armis said as he used the blast as a shield.

"Nothing seems to stop him." Aang said.

"That's the point. Now Avatars young and old, prepare to be erased." Armis said as he blasted them and kept blasting through a cloud of smoke.

"Aang!" Katara shouted.

"Davis!" Kari shouted as they and the others arrived, but couldn't get to the platform.

"Toph Cody give us a bridge." Ross said.

"Yeah I want to get in there and slap some sense into him." Veemon said.

"No stay back it's dangerous." Valgo said. Armis started blasting at him, but Valgo backed flipped out of the way.

"Face it it's all over." Armis said. Then he saw two glowing eyes coming through the smoke and saw Aang and Davis in the Avatar State.

"You can't win." Davis said.

"We won't allow it." Aang said.

"Still making things interesting are we?" Armis said. Aang had himself surrounded in a ball of air and Davis started creating fire under his feet for him to fly. Armis tried firing energy blast at them, but they were able to move out of the way. Aang had the rocks rise to him and had them break into tiny pebbles and shot them like bullets, but Armis kept moving. With one movement of an arm Davis created a gust of wind that blew Armis back.

"Amazing." Gotsumon said.

"They're even stronger." Agumon said.

"Since they're in the Avatar State they are at their strongest." Sokka said.

"Maybe, but this is Armis. With all the steps he took to get here he's a real brilliant. There's a chance he might be able to fight both Aang and Davis even in the Avatar State." Zuko said.

"Hey can you keep giving me the play by play. I can't see." Toph said. Davis breathed fire and Aang created a tornado, but Armis spun around able to block them both.

'With both of them as powerful as they are I can't keep this up.' Armis thought and looked to the light. 'I have to keep them busy just a little longer so I can control time. I might not be able to beat them head on, but maybe I can trick them into making a mistake.'

"Armis this has gone on long enough." Davis said.

"Stop and desist this now and you can still walk away." Aang said.

"Never I'm destined to control all of time." Armis said as he started blasting at them and kept moving.

"There has to be some way to stop this once and for all." Valgo said and took a good look at the swords in his hands. He had one idea and he was willing to go through with it if it meant putting an end to this. Aang started using his air bending sharp enough to slice Armis, but Armis wouldn't stop moving. Davis had him stop moving by earth bending around his leg.

"This comes to an end now." Davis said as he came in front of Armis. He was preparing a fire attack and launched it, but Armis waited to the last second and smashed the rock having him free and duck down causing the attack to hit Aang. "Aang!" Armis ran behind him and blasted him in the back with both of them out of the Avatar State.

"Davis Aang no!" Tai shouted.

"That's it we're going down there." Cody said as he used his earth bending and formed a bridge they ran down on as Aang and Davis tried to get up.

"You're time has ran out." Armis said, but Valgo jumped behind him and got a hold of him. "Valgo what are you doing let go."

"No way there's only one way to stop you." Valgo said.

"What are you doing?" Armis said.

"The one thing I can to stop you." Valgo said. He pulled his sword back and moved it around them. They all saw what he was doing, but Valgo already struck both of them before anyone could do anything.

"VALGO!" Davis shouted. Armis coughed and both of them were losing strength.

"You would really sacrifice yourself?" Armis said.

"It will be nice father to go down together, father and son." Vaglo said.

"Are you crazy?" Armis said. Valgo pulled out his sword and they both of them tried to stay up straight.

"You are no son of mine. I am going to destroy you." Armis said.

"No you won't." Davis said as he tossed a ball of fire at Armis that had him go over the edge and fall into the glowing water and was swallowed by the light.

"It's finally over." Valgo said, but looked like he was about to collapse.

"Valgo hang on we'll get you some help." Davis said.

"I can heal him." Katara said.

"No, it's over for me and I deserve it for everything I have done." Valgo said. "Davis listen to me you can use the power of that jewel to return to your own time."

"Not without you." Davis said.

"Listen to me there's still a chance for bending to come back to life in our time." Valgo said. "If anyone can do it you can…Avatar Davis. Farewell...my friends." Valgo lost the last of conciseness and fell off the platform.

"Valgo no!" Davis said as he tried to save him, but he just barely missed his hand and Valgo fell into the water. He was gone. They all had tears running down their faces.

"Valgo you called me Avatar and friend. You truly were one of us." Davis said. Then the jewel began to blink. "Guys I guess it's time for us to go." Davis and Aang's group faced each other.

"Thanks for all the help." Sora said.

"And showing us some new bending tricks." Cody said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Katara said.

"Take care of yourselves." Sokka said.

"Be sure to stay real strong in your battles." Toph said.

"And good luck on bringing bending back to life in your world." Zuko said.

"Thank you for all the help." Davis said and looked back down. "Valgo I promise we will find a way to bring bending back to life."

"Yes do it for your friend. Farewell, but I am a part of you Davis so it's not like we won't see each other again." Aang said. Davis and the others stepped into the light. When the light subsided they were back in Odaiba.

"We're back." Biyomon said.

"But is this the right time?" Tai said.

"Guys!" They turned around to see their friends running towards them. They were back in their old time and were glad.

"They say time is an illusion. That's half true and not. Time is an illusion because it goes by and you never really notice. It isn't because you know there are things that happen that can't be redone or repeated. Joy, grief, and the days you wish you could bring someone back, but you know it's impossible." In a cemetery Kari placed a bouquet of flowers next to a grave and walked back placing her arms around Davis.

"You think it's good enough?" Kari said.

"He would think so. Now I have a promise to fulfill and I will keep." Davis said. On the grave it said Valgo a true warrior and friend.


End file.
